


Euphoric

by MotionlessBelle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anorexia, F/F, Lesbian, Moral Lessons, POV Lesbian Character, POV Third Person Omniscient, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2422127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotionlessBelle/pseuds/MotionlessBelle





	1. Preface: Entangled

     "If I must, I will recite each and every reason I am in love with you, if you dare to belittle them, I will not blink an eye prior to walking away." Valerie practically scolded her significant other, Annabelle nearly a decade ago, when Belle was scarcely an adolescent of fifteen years. Her refusal to nourish her own body began in her mid childhood, and did not intend on leaving. To neither of their knowledge, Annabelle's withering was a gradual, infinite process. Never for a second did Valerie Crystal Lexington believe that just slightly less than half of a decade later, Annabelle would become her fiance. Today, in early February, the couple was to arrive in Northern London for Valerie to begin her career as a photojournalist; which had always been supported by Belle. She was to pursue her lifelong goal of capturing London's most euphoria-filled moments; from models, to televised events, to major parties, any opportunity handed to her. Euphoria had always been Annabelle and Valerie's set-in-stone promise; they were each others euphoria. As euphoria is a subjective term, it occurs in a true state on rare occasions. It's defined as a state of entire happiness, excitement, and the belief that heaven is a place on earth. At no point in time did the state of euphoria leave in each others presence. "Annabelle Juliet Snowdon, how do you feel about photographing London's top model?" Valerie joked, pressing kisses to her neck. Discarding the anxiety, Annabelle rubbed her nose against Valerie's as they both nearly lit up. "I didn't anticipate it, but I'm excited." She answered, batting her eyelashes, pecking Valerie's lips.

   


	2. Critique

Insignifiance, flaws, subtle imperfections? They were not existent nor prominent for London's finest models; this was promptly brought to Belle's attention as she edited, tweaked, and altered the appearances of girls whom were aesthetically pleasing to begin with. It sounded inevitably cliche, but models were an omnipotent trigger for Annabelle, whilst she recovered from anorexia nervosa. As a girl of just eleven, her feelings of inadequacy crept on her. Consuming a low-key, irrationally planned diet of just fifty calories per day, running pratical marathons,  Annabelle was seconds away from being pronounced dead at age sixteen, due to the utter and abrupt stop of her heartrate. Surviving this jaw-dropping event, she continued to relapse.

Arriving home, Annabelle was engulfed in Valerie's arms, as she kissed her cheek multiple times. Giggling was once in a blue moon for Belle, but she couldn't stop herself. Resting her head on Valerie's shoulder, Annabelle lied awake while Valerie stroked her auburn hair, in beachy waves, going past her navel. Calling it a relatively early night, they awoke the next morning, Belle's fasting having a jumpstart. Her disease had her reflect upon discomfort, self-loathing, in a constant state of panic, and her health being jepoardized. "Good morning, darling," Valerie cooed, kissing Belle gently. "Good morning," she responded lethargically, fasting her hair into a waterfall braid. "It's your day off, love," Valerie chimed in with an optimistic tone. "My work schedule doesn't include Mondays,"she snapped, a frown falling on Valerie's face.  

"What's the matter?" She asked instantly, Belle's waist cocooned in her arms. To only Annabelle's knowledge, this relapse wasn't temporary.

 


End file.
